obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
This page contains a list of terms used in the game Obsolete Souls™ on the Obsolete Souls Wiki. Terms Baskor A sculpture with large doors that serve as a portal through the center-verse, and back into the universe if certain conditions are met. These conditions include the blood of a soul that isn't deemed obsolete, or the honed presence of a shard from the Dauphinius stone. Center-verse The plane of existence that ties the Universe, and the Afterlife (also known as the "pure space") together. When a being with an obsolete soul dies in the universe they are sent to the afterlife. If they don't have an obsolete soul then they move from the universe into the center-verse with potential to return to the universe, or fade into the afterlife. The center-verse can also be entered briefly through traveling inside of a baskor. Dauphinius Stone A stone that harnesses immense universal energy. Some believe that the stone is powerful enough to grant wishes, but that theory is false. Others believe that there is only one true Dauphinius stone, but that also isn't true. At the end of Obsolete Souls™ it is revealed that the Dauphinius stone is actually Earth Alpha's core. Very rarely, chunks of the upper mantle will merge with Earth Alpha's crust, and then surface. These stones are super charged with energy from the planet. The Dauphinius stone was initially made by Zadroga, but due to making the stone constantly draw energy from the universe, once it passed through a baskor it fell into a random galaxy. Afterwards the stone slowly began to form into it's own planet by feeding off of planet Earth's energy. Divine Grass Heart A heart made from tall blades of white grass. A true symbol of friendship! It's beautiful color never fades. Commonly gifted to a close individual, or partner. Divine Vegetables Special vegetables from the top of the sibling towers on Guhn Island. If eaten they can cure G-Freezing. Earth Alpha A planet formed from the power of the Dauphinius stone. Earth Alpha was created due to Zadroga sending the Dauphinius stone through a baskor in the earlier stages of the universe. The Dauphinius stone replicated the original Earth's energy after absorbing it's Gamia for hundreds of years. Galaxy Kites A group of 8 stones that replicate a similar energy output to the Dauphinius stone. Rather than drawing power from the universe, they draw power from the Galaxy they're inside of. G-Freezing A gamic disease that slows brain activity when a person's blood pressure becomes too high. The only cure for G-Freezing is through eating Divine Vegetables. G-Freezing becomes extremely deadly when paired with Nebrajin status. Gamia (Gaw-me-uh) - The energy radiating from Earth Alpha is absorbed by the life on the planet. This energy is known as gamia. Although all life forms have gamia, most life forms never learn how to use it. Those that do learn how to use gamic energy can usually create, and manipulate a certain element. The most common elements that people control are Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Ice, and Earth Gamia. Rarely, a life form will emit Light, or Dark Gamia. Some gamic abilities are too bizarre to be classified. There is a very small population of people that know how to use gamia in the year 400, but there is an even smaller population of people that can use it to its full potential. Gomia Any man made device that can replicate gamic use, or gamic energy. Gamic Syringe A testing device for an unknown drug made by the King of New Egypt. King Majestic A powerful Majestic with the ability to travel between the Center-verse and the universe. Majestic A creature/monster from the Center-verse. Majestic's have the ability to infuse themselves into human souls that are inside of the Center-verse. Mazer Nectar A key ingredient in creating the Nebrajin Remedy. Nebrajin (Neh-bruh-jin) - These humans are born with a gamic cancer that destroys the body the more they use their gamia. However, these human types can control an absurd amount of gamia with ease. Nebrajin's usually die after 30 years of age, becoming more powerful near death. This is a rare human type. Nebrajin Remedy A liquid created by Diderot Duphaine to relieve someone of their Nebrajin status, so they can live an average human life span. Nebrajin Vacuum A glove with an attachment that can absorb a large amount of gamic energy. The only time this device was used was on Alex, and it unexpectedly forced her gamic energy onto the user. The effect of Alex's gamic energy was so strong that it turned the user into a Nebrajin. Obsolete Soul A life force, or soul that isn't needed to further the existence of the universe. The amount of obsolete souls in the universe is represented by the amount of stars in the skies. According to Sheldon, more obsolete souls are continuously being created, because of the 10 core souls affecting the progression of the universe. Original Earthling Often referred to as an "In-Between", these humans still have Gamia in them, but it is near impossible for them to use it. If they do learn how to use it, they will generally be weaker than other human types, and have to work much harder to control Gamic energy. This is the most common human type. Soul Sphere An orb that serves as a physical representation for someone trapped inside of the center-verse. If it is destroyed then the soul will move from the center-verse into the pure space. Span of Dishonor The 2 week period of time spent during chapters 2-4. This period acknowledges the growth of the villainous characters in Obsolete Souls™. Span of Distinction The 3 month period of time spent between chapters 4 and 5. This period acknowledges the growth of the heroic characters in Obsolete Souls™. Vorralea (Vo-raw-lee-uh) - Humans with powerful gamic control along with supernatural instinct and ability. Vorraleas live longer than all other humans, and draw their energy from the universe. Most vorraleas are unaware of where their energy comes from, but they draw upon the universe's power constantly. As long as a vorralea is confident that they can use a set amount of strength, then they will most likely be able to do so. Zarragorian (Zair-uh-gor-ree-in) - A name given to the first 9 humans in existence. Nobody knows what these humans were capable of, but they are referred to as Gods. According to religious text on Earth Alpha, the Zarragorians created Earth Alpha with their insane amount of gamia, and that is the reason why all life forms have gamic energy. It is said that their bodies are sleeping, and waiting to be awoken in a time of need. This is the rarest human type. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com